Amayl Heartstone-Rodin
Amayl Heartstone-Rodin was born in 940AE (age 74) along with her twin brother Keyair Heartstone. Their parents were unmarried - Gauge Heartstone-Rodin and Yimi Jun who died in childbirth with the twins. Gauge took them with him as he sailed the Sorrows with his merchant ship. They had many adventures with him as they grew up. They are the first-documented case of twins that survived birth together in the Heartstone family. Amayl should have been called Amayl Sands for her bastard status, but she was never introduced as such and her bastard status is not well-known. When the twins turned 15, Keyair removed the Rodin from his name as he liked the ring of Heartstone alone. Leaping off his father's success, he began his own merchant career on the seas. Amayl opted to stay with her father. Amayl was betrothed at the age of 16 to a lordling (Harold Umbridge) in Everglow. In transit, however, to her wedding, she was kidnapped by pirates who had been hired by the lordling's rival. They were ordered to kill her but instead did despicable things to her and intended to keep her as a slave. Amayl would later find out that Gauge and Keyair teamed up to try and save her but finally called the search quits after 6 years, believing her dead. Amayl suffered many injustices at the pirates' hands for the next 7 years. And in those years, she had several miscarriages and stillbirths. At the age of 23, she saw an opportunity to gain power in her position and took it. She became mistress to a pirate captain of a different crew. He truly loved her and wanted to marry her. Captain Nazaret Malabre of the Tropics and Amayl were married in 964AE. Nazaret taught her how to fight and defend herself and after finding out about how the other pirates had treated her, he went on a killing spree of that particular crew. He allowed Amayl to execute the captain herself. Over the next 6 years, it became evident that Amayl was a very fertile woman but unable to bring a pregnancy to term. The couple agreed that they would never try for a child, but if one survived they would take it as a blessing. None ever did. When Amayl was 30 (970AE), Nazaret was finally caught and executed by a noble house, that of a now more powerful Harold Umbridge. Amayl suffered another stillbirth during this event. His crew were split, killed, or imprisoned. Amayl was never suspected of having worked with them as a pirate herself and was instead returned to her father. He never forgave himself for the hell she went through and died two years later. Amayl reunited with her brother just before Caybourne was founded and the Ludlow Accord signed. She never let on to Gauge or Keyair (or Keyair's wife Celia) that she had been married or led a life of piracy for a time. She chose to hide the fact she could fight and soon fell out of practice. She became good friends with and became a caregiver for her nieces: Jacinta, Amarika, and Rasheba Heartstone. Shortly before Rasheba reached the age of 16, Amayl chose to covertly get the girl combat training. She recognized the spark of adventure in her kin, much like that of her brother's, and wanted Rasheba to be able to protect herself and not have a life like hers. Rasheba became a shield maiden and continued her training throughout her life, but with the story she came back with several years ago about a miscarriage, Amayl despairs that something worse happened to her. Now 74, Amayl certainly leads a slower life. Her youth is gone and her energy sapped, but she enjoys her life pattering about at the Heartstone Estate in Caybourne. She still grieves the death of her twin in 1012 but hasn't let his death ruin what she has left of life. She spends time with Rasheba and her grand-niece Serenity Piers while she enjoys her hobbies. Skills Wifecraft Embroidering Candle-making (Very Rusty) Hand-to-Hand Combat & Swordsmanship Category:Kotorchix's Characters